


Sweet Dreams

by veroreos



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Simmons has a wet dream about his comrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Simmons wakes up in the middle of the night with a throbbing erection.

It probably has to do with the fact he dreamed about Grif fucking him into the mattress.

He's caught up in a cold sweat and he's breathing hard and he knows his face is bright red and honestly he's never been more thankful that Grif sleeps like a fucking log or else this could've been really, really awkward.

_Legs draped over shoulders, back arched, a thick hand on his cock_ \--

Stifling a groan, Simmons sits up as quietly as he can before getting out of bed and shuffling his way to the bathroom. This isn't the first time. He's lucky he woke up before anything happened; he's woken up in the past with a gross stickiness that he had to deal with in the dead of night, and while having to sneak out to the bathroom to finish off wasn't pleasant, it was much easier to deal with than having to wash the sheets.

— _a bruising grip on his hips, pressed hard into the sheets, an eager mouth finding his own_ —

He splashes cold water onto his face, but it does nothing to alleviate the burning in his cheeks, or to erase the obscene mental image he's got seared into his brain. It's not something he's eager to do, but since he doesn't seem to have much of a choice, he pulls down his civvies and wraps his hand around his length.

—“ _Come on, Simmons,” whispered breathlessly between sloppy kisses, “Beg for it.”_

Simmons shuts his eyes tight and bites his lip. Dexter Grif was going to be the death of him, one way or another.


End file.
